


Practicing

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: When your mom mentions having kids, it gets you thinking what it’d be like to have kids with your fiancé Hal
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 7





	Practicing

“Finally free!” You crowed as you and Hal got into his truck. 

The two of you had just finished having dinner with your parents. Usually dinner with your parents wasn’t bad, but today for whatever reason was different. Your mom kept asking or mentioning something about having kids. Not that you were opposed to becoming a mother, it's just that you and Hal hadn’t talked about plans for being parents yet.

But the thought of Hal being a dad? It turned you on more you cared to admit. Especially combined with Hal wanting to claim you as his and doing that by making you pregnant with his child. Of course, your engagement ring was an obvious claim on you, but being bred by Hal? Completely different!

You tried to concentrate on conversation with Hal as the two of you drove home, but instead all you could see was little mini versions of Hal running around the yard, wanting to be just like their daddy as you baked pies and cookies for them. But did Hal want that? The two of you were only a month away from getting married, and you didn’t know how to bring up having kids yet.

Hal noticed how quiet you were on the drive home, but waited until the two of you were inside the house to ask what was up.

“Sweetheart, you’ve been pretty quiet since we left your parents. Is anything wrong?”

For a second you debated on what you wanted to say. But then you decided you couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Something my mom said hit harder than usual today, I guess. Not in a bad way, necessarily. Just made me realize that there’s something we need to talk about.”

Hal looked concerned. “And what’s that?”

“Kids.”

The realization dawned. “Do you… do you want kids?”

You nodded. “But I wasn’t sure if you wanted any. We probably should’ve talked about it sooner, but my mom talking about grandkids reminded me that I do want them…”

Hal’s eyes darkened, his pupils overshadowing the blue. “I’ve wanted kids with you from the moment I knew I was in love with you. Let’s go practice, shall we?”

At that moment, he pulled you to the bedroom, kissing you once inside. Hal hesitated when he pulled back, a question in his eyes. Although you were ready for whatever he wanted to give you.

“You’re n-not, um, wearing anything under that, are you? And do you want this?”

“With you, I want all of it, Hal. And you know exactly what I’m wearing underneath, silly,” you kissed his nose. “You saw me getting ready earlier.”

“Then let’s get started having kids, sweetheart!”

Hal pulled your clothes off then set you on the bed before tearing off his own clothes. You looked over Hal’s body, appreciating the naked muscles and tanned skin. It was amazing that such a man was ready to have kids with you!

Suddenly Hal was on top of you, kissing your lips before going down your jaw. As you arched up into him, you could feel the hardness of his erection. Heat filled your core at the feeling, along with the thought that Hal could very easily get you pregnant tonight. Hal continued kissing down your body until he reached between your thighs. 

You moaned as Hal started sucking on your clit. The man certainly knew how to make you feel amazing with just his mouth. Hal then pushed a couple fingers in while still sucking, thrusting and hitting your g-spot. It certainly didn’t take you long to cum with a scream of Hal’s name.

When you calmed down, you could see a mischievous smile on Hal’s face. You gave him a dopey smile in return. He kissed you again as you played with his hair.

“Are you ready for me to give you a kid, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please!” You nodded eagerly. “Make us parents!”

“You’ll be such a good mom,” Hal said as he lined himself up and placed his cock inside your core. 

Moans escaped both of you as Hal buried himself fully inside you. He stayed there for a minute, panting above you. A shudder ran through you as you got used to feeling Hal where he was. No matter how many times the two of you have sex, Hal felt big inside you. And today, he felt like even more, likely because of the possibility of becoming more than just a couple.

Then he started moving. Moans, whimpers, and gasps escaped you, especially as Hal hit your g-spot with his cock. It wasn’t long before you were cumming once again. Hal swore as he felt your tight warmth squeezing him, pulling him closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Hal gave a couple of last, shallow thrusts before once again fully sheathing himself inside you. You felt the spurts Hal’s cum shooting into your cunt, making you hum a little at the feeling. Hal moaned again, before kissing you.

“You think that took?” You asked.

Hal grinned. “If it didn’t, we can always have another go.”

A laugh escaped you. “I certainly wouldn’t say no to a little more practice!”

Little did either you or Hal know that you’d be pregnant by your wedding.


End file.
